The present invention pertains in general to a method for making a telephone call between two parties and, more particularly, to a method for making a telephone call utilizing a call-back feature from an intermediate point.
When making a call between two parties, the typical approach is to initiate the call at a caller location through a Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) which then effects a connection to a callee location. Once the call is completed, then billing is done through normal channels. Of course, many different techniques can be utilized for selecting the various providers to ensure long distance calls are at the most favorable rates.
One disadvantage in completing a call between the caller location and the callee location is that involved with going through providers in locations such as foreign countries. In these situations, outgoing calls from the foreign country are billed through the foreign country""s telecommunications network. These are typically onerous costs. One way to alleviate these problems is to have some type of call-back feature wherein the call is actually originated from a country having more favorable rates, and then the call connected from that country. In these situations, some businessmen actually call their office and have the office call them back at their location to reduce the cost.
One type of call-back system that has been automated is that wherein a caller initiates a call from a foreign country to a number in, for example, the United States. This number is typically toll-free number and is often referred to as a direct-inward-dial (DID) phone number. The actual ringing of this number is recognized as being an initiated call from the caller. The caller then hangs up and the called location, recognizing that this was the caller, will then access its database and ring back to the caller""s location. This, of course, requires setting this up prior to leaving the country. The caller will then have a connection made between an intermediate point in the United States (US) and their location in the foreign country which call was originated from the US, thus incurring more favorable rates. The calling party then enters a personal identification number (PIN) and the number of callee party to allow a connection therebetween. However, this system is limiting in that the caller must pre-configure the system to their location and does not have latitude to move about a foreign country. This system also does allow the calling party to dial a toll-free access number and enter information as to their phone number for a call-back feature which then allows the user to be connection to an intermediate point in the US, and then input various PIN numbers and as such. However, this, again requires a telephone call to be initiated and completed from outside the country to the US and then some action to call back the calling party.
In addition to the call-back feature, there are also features provided in the form of collect calls which we term xe2x80x9ccall collectxe2x80x9d for the purpose of this application. These involve situations wherein the party outside the country desires to place a collect call to a callee or even from within the same country. These, again, typically incur onerous costs.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is a method and system of establishing a call between two parties. A call request is initiated by a caller at a caller location over a first communication network to an intermediate location. The call request seeks to cause a call to be connected between caller at a caller location and a callee at a callee location over a second communication network. The call is connected to the caller location over the second communication network, and then in response to connecting to the caller location, the callee location and the caller location are connected over the second communication network.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and system for establishing a call between two parties is disclosed wherein a call request is initiated by a caller at a caller location over a first communication network to an intermediate location. The call request seeks to cause a call to be connected to a callee at a callee location over a second communication network. The call is connected to the caller location over the second communication network. A confirmation is requested from the callee location in order that a connection between the caller location and the callee location be authorized. In response to receiving the confirmation from the callee location, a connection is made between the callee location and the caller location over the second communication network.